Too Good
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Just a One-Shot for someone on Quizilla, because I couldn't post on there because Quizilla is stupid. You don't have to read it, but you can. Jasper/OC


"Ms. Dawson, are you paying attention to me?"

"No, Mr. Fredricks, I'm not."

"And why not?"

"Your voice bores me. You're teaching a lesson that most of this class knows everything about."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because most of this class is made up of Cullens." The final bell rang and I hopped out of my seat. "Oh, look. Time to go."

I was glad. I brushed my bangs out of my face, but they fell right back in their spot. I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the school and into the rain. I didn't have a car. Bella or Alice would always offer the ride, but I prefered to be alone. It was nothing against them, I just liked the quiet.

There was a shout of "Hey, Rayne!" Behind me and I turned. Jasper Hale, one of the infamous Cullens was jogging at a normal speed(and I had my assumption of what he was, but then again, this was an assumption, no actual proof) towards me.

"Oh...Hi, Jasper." I turned around, looking at the ground as he finally came up next to me.

Okay, let's get something straight...I am NOT shy. I just prefer to be alone, like I'd said.

"Rayne, I have a favor to ask you." Jasper walked at my pace, with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay?"

"Will you come to dinner at my house?" He ran a hand through his hair as if he didn't really want to bother me with this. He probably didn't.

"That depends." I looked at him from behind my bangs. "Am I going to be 'dinner' at your house?"

Jasper's hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm. Not too tightly, it didn't hurt, but I think it was tighter than he meant.

"What?"

"Look, Jasper, I'm not stupid, okay? I avoide people, but that doesn't mean I don't notice them! First of all, I'm friends with the Quileutes! You know the wolves? And I have personal reasons for knowing, too. I know what you are, Jasper!"

"Shh!" Jasper released me. "Don't let anyone hear you. Please come to the dinner with me, even if the eating is just for you. It's kind of a couple thing. Alice has this boy, Anthony. Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Kate and Garrett. I would end up being all alone."

"Jasper Hale, are you asking me out?"

"You're awefully blunt, little Darlin'. Yes, I'm asking you out."

"Well...Fine. Is this a speacial dinner?"

"I would say no, but I'm not one to lie. Alice would like you to dress nicely. I do believe she even said please."

"Well okay. I can do that. I guess."

"There's just one stipulation."

"Being..."

"Anthony is Lauren's brother. Inviting him means-"

"You have to invite her. And?"

"She...Needs a date too?" Jasper ran a hand through his hair again, looking like he didn't want to say something.

"And?" I rose my eyebrow. "Come on Jasper, I don't have all day."

"Well, Bella says that you're better friends with the wolves than she is. We though that you could-"

"Ask one of them to go on a date with Lauren in a house full of vampires?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I can ask. When is this again?"

"Tomorrow. Which is Saturday."

"Well, alright. Pick me up at seven. Gives me ample time to figure out who to subject to torture."

"Hey, now." Jasper gave me a playful smile. I grinned back.

"Just kidding. But seriously." The grin dropped from my face.

"You do know some vampires have powers."

"Why, yes, Tex, I did know that, thank you. But I've gotta go."

"Why? There's no one at your home waiting on you...Your Mom, Step-Dad won't be here any time soon. Just your dog."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that creepy statement, and assume that Alice told you this." I shoved my hands in my pockets and began walking again.

"Hmm." Jasper smiled again, keeping pace with me. "I'll walk you home."

"I don't need that."

"And I don't care. You gotta get bored sometimes, walking and being alone. I know you do. That's why we sit with you at lunch. Because despite your lack of input into our conversations, we amuse you."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation." We walked in silence soon after this, until we reached my front door step. He waited until I was in my empty house until he left. If he left, that is. I was shocked about how he said nothing about the car in my driveway. I don't drive unless it's raining particularly hard. Because what was the point if I could walk?

I walked my dog, Tonio(guilt gift from my mother and step-father for sending me here to live alone) and made myself dinner, sitting alone in my room with my dog like I usually did. I also managed to convince Embry Call to come, although I now owed him times a million. Something along those lines. I'm not sure. I spaced out.

The next day came along rather fast and I sometimes caught myself looking forward to it, which was weird in itself. I chalked it up to the fact that it was an opportunity to satisfy my curiosities about vampires. Bella called to confirm the plans mentioning that 'Jasper doesn't have my number'. Knowing that we both knew he didn't need my number if he wanted to talk. Nothing was stopping him.

At exactly seven, there was a knock on my door. I pulled it open to see jasper standing there in a plain plack dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He matched me almost perfectly. My dress was to my knees, black with a white bow around the middle. I'd even managed to pull my bangs out of my eyes so that I could see clearly for the night.

"You look nice, Rayne."

"So do you." I closed my front door behind me, stepping down off the steps. The heels I was positive Alice would appreciate gave me an extra five inches, which I was greatful for. It meant Jasper didn't tower over me excessively. He was now only about three inches taller.

"Come. Edward says he doesn't feel comfortable leaving the Mallory Siblings in our house without my manipulation for too long. Jasper walked me to his car and opened the door for me. He was a gentleman. Old habits must die hard.

"You have to pick up Embry at the border."

Jasper made a noise close to dislike, but turned the car towards the Rez anyways.

When Embry got into the car, he glared menecingly at Jasper- or at least what he thought was menecing. I flicked him in the nose and he yelped.

"Be good." Then I turned to Jasper. "What is the deal with Lauren's brother? Does he-"

"Know? Yes. He figured it out while he and Alice were...Doing recreational activities." Jasper shuddered and winced at the thought.

"I see." I chuckled. Jasper pulled up outside of the largest house I'd ever seen in Forks. "Whoa.."

It was Jasper's turn to chuckle. He got out of the car and was instantly on my side of the car, helping me out. Embry pulled himself out, sniffing his shirt and trying to pull it away from his body, mouthing the words 'burning candy' at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Jasper let us into his house, and I was hit with the scent of Italian food assulted my senses and I knew Alice had something to do with this.

"Rayne!" Alice came into the room, followed by Bella and an excited looking Lauren. "Oh, you look so cute!"

"Oh, thanks, Alice."

"Can you make Calamari?" Alice's eyes drifted to Lauren and I grinned.

"I sure can. One dish or two?"

"Just the one." Alice grinned brightly. "It's the specialty of the night. She requested it specifically."

"Alright." I grabbed Embry by the forearm and pulled him towards me. "Em, this is Lauren." I tried to keep my voice cheerful. He made a noise of realization and began layering on the charm.

"Hello, Lauren. I'm Embry. Wanna talk?"

"Sure!" She sauntered over in that I'm-gonna-make-sweet-hot-sex-with-you kinda way and Embry threw a look at me over her head.

Alice was kidding about the Calamari, it seems, because we had simple lasagne for dinner. There were more than enough left overs, which Bella and I agreed to take home. After dinner, Carlisle suggested a walk in the woods.

"So, are you going to tell me the personal reasons for this knowledge of our kind, or am I going to have to ask Edward?" Jasper asked quietly as we walked along the well worn path.

I was silent for a few minutes and Jasper waited patiently.

"My brothers are both vampires."

"Oh?" Jasper was surprised. I congradulated myself silently.

"Yeah. My oldest brother married one. Melissa. She turned him three years into their marriage. And Jason- He got turned by a rouge vampire who was going to attack me. He was a part of a group. Melissa and Jason killed him and his coven, but Jason was too far gone to save."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, don't be. It brought my attention to everythign that went bump in the not always night." I noticed we were walking a lot slower than everyone else. We were out of hearing-distance of the vampires. "The only thing I dislike about the situation is the prospect of my brother, kind as he is, could hurt and kill sombody."

"You don't seem to hate that fact with us." Jasper nodded at the group ahead of us.

I laughed. A real laugh, unlike the rest I'd let out this night.

"That's because I trust you. I shouldn't, but I do. I can let go with you and the others. It's almost as easy as letting go with the wolves. I don't have to hide my feelings or pretend to be happy because I actually can be."

Jasper stopped walking, causing me to stop as well.

"I'm glad we make you happy. I'm glad you can feel that way without me influencing it."

"You do influence it, Jasper. Just, not in the way you think. It's even easier to let go with you than it is with Alice or Emmett. I don't know why. It's just...true." I took a few steps closer to him. His hands circled around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"This is dangerous for you. Being this close."

I watched, facinated by the changing of his eyes from bright honey gold to darker murky shade of the color. Morbidly, I wondered what it would feel like if he fed off of me, if he bit me. I knew vampire venom was incredibly painful. But it didn't stop me from wanting to know the things that Jason and Kyle had never told me.

My hands slid up to his jaw, running over his lips. He looked like he knew he'd regret it, but obligingly opened his mouth. His teeth looked no different from a humans. But I knew better than that. Still, though, I ran my fingers over his canines, incisors, and front teeth before moving my hands to the back of his neck.

Jasper let me pull his head closer to me, some unspoken attraction connecting us. My soft, warm lips molded themselves against his own, hard, cold ones. And as strong as he was, he was surprisingly gentle when he deepend the kiss, pulling me closer by his only-slightly-stronger-than-usual grip on my waist. And then he froze, groaned and backed up as far away from me without leaving my sight as he could.

"What?" I crossed my arms. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Too good, actually." He took a slow breath before coming just a little closer. "I almost lost control. I don't want to do that. Not with you. I'm not good for you."

"You're right. You're also too good. Jasper, you sell yourself out to be horrible, but you're perfect." I walked closer to him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. "See? You have more control than you think, and even if you didn't, running away from me and my blood isn't going to help. You want my blood?"

"More than you know." He turned his nose to my arm, taking in a deep breath.

"So fight that feeling. If you get used to it you won't have to even fight it anymore."

"Admittedly, being around you and Bella has helped my hunger somewhat. Are my eyes black yet?"

"No, just dark gold. You can handle this, Jasper."

"Be mine?"

"Who's being blunt now?" I grinned at him, leaning up and pressing our lips together again. "Now let's go before Embry thinks I'm either dead or we're having sex. Neither of which he'll like much."

Jasper laughed and followed after me as I began walking, eyes getting lighter as he went.


End file.
